La Navidad no siempre sale como la planeas
by jacque-kari
Summary: A veces sale mejor. Taichi lleva dos semanas planeando la noche de Navidad con Sora. Está seguro de que este año no la decepcionará y la chica quedará auténticamente fascinada con su regalo, ¿pueden las cosas torcerse tanto hasta escaparse totalmente de sus manos? Es tiempo de descubrirlo. Taiora con un poco de Yamakari y Daimi [Para Genee]
1. Parte I

¡Sorpresa, Genee! :D Antes de que lo pienses, no, no soy tu amiga secreta, más bien soy tu amiga-no-secreta xD

Esta historia está dedicada enteramente a ti, ya que sólo pensando en ti la saqué a flote. Tenía esta idea desde al año pasado, pero por una u otra razón nunca me hacía el tiempo de escribirla. Si lo hice fue porque eres una persona genial y te merecías al menos esto por ser tan dulce y paciente conmigo (sobre todo paciente, tú sabes porqué)

Hoy traigo la primera parte, porque lamentablemente por cosas de tiempo no me fue posible terminarla como tenía pensado.

La escribí en varias estaciones de metro mientras esperaba a una amiga para ir a tribunales, así que disculpas por adelantado por si no está bien cohesionada.

Recomendación musical: _Jingle bells,_ porque todos deberíamos escucharla al menos una vez en esta época. ¡Feliz Navidad! (por aquí todavía es 25 xD)

**Advertencia: **Basada parcialmente en un episodio de la serie _Good luck, Charlie_, o en español: _Buena suerte, Charlie. _Si alguien la ha visto tal vez sepa a lo que me refiero, pero si no, no importa.

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ La Navidad no siempre sale como la planeas ~<strong>_

A veces en la vida te detienes un momento y miras hacia atrás, pero por más que lo intentas no consigues descubrir cómo llegaste hasta donde estás. Repasas en tu mente cada movimiento. Comienzas por esa misma mañana. Te levantaste y desayunaste como de costumbre. Después miraste por la ventana y pensaste en el gran día que tendrías. Todo estaba muy bien planeado, no había forma de que quedaras mal esta vez. Entonces te haces la gran pregunta: _¿Qué demonios salió mal? _¿En qué momento todo se torció tanto que esa noche soñada se convirtió en una pesadilla? Tuvo que haber alguna señal, algo que no viste y que te advertía que esto sucedería. Y como no tienes nada más que hacer, comienzas otra vez desde el principio.

_**La mañana del 24 de diciembre, residencia Yagami, hora aproximada 09:45 AM**_

Aquel día Taichi se levantó de muy buen humor. Simplemente tenía la sensación de que todo iría de maravilla, y no era para menos, pues llevaba semanas planeando esa noche, así que no había forma de que algo saliera mal. Después de repasar tantas veces el plan ya se lo sabía de memoria. Pasaría por Sora a eso de las siete de la tarde, irían juntos a patinar al parque central y después la llevaría a cenar a un famoso restaurante de Odaiba en el que para su buena suerte —de la cual abusaba, por cierto— trabajaba Daisuke. Sólo gracias a él había conseguido una reservación para esa noche, ya que estaba copado.

—¿Le harías ese favor a tu senpai? —le preguntó, y el menor accedió encantado, desde luego. Cuando dos días después le dio la gran noticia, él no quiso saber lo que había hecho para conseguirlo. En circunstancias como aquellas sólo existían dos opciones: tuvo que matar a alguien o se involucró, _ejem_, no de forma muy decorosa con alguna jefa. Su amiga Mimi era supervisora en ese lugar, no quería una imagen mental inapropiada de ellos dos. _¡Rayos, no!_

Tendría que cuidar que su novia no se enterara de cómo obtuvo la reservación. Según ella siempre se aprovechaba de la admiración que le profesaba el chico Motomiya. Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo, ¿qué culpa tenía si el menor se mostraba tan presto a ayudarlo?, ¿no sería de mala educación ignorarlo?

En cualquier caso, después de eso se irían al mirador y allí le entregaría su regalo, el que por primera vez le encantaría. Tenía que darle las gracias a Yamato por eso. Pensándolo bien, ahora estaba en deuda con muchas personas, pero sabía que al final de ese día valdría totalmente la pena.

—¡Hermano! —el grito de Hikari lo sobresaltó.

La chica estaba frente a él agitando insistentemente una mano frente a su cara.

—Demonios, Hikari. ¿No ves que estaba muy concentrado pensando?

—¿Y desde cuándo tú piensas? —preguntó ella, burlona, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y cogía una tostada.

—¡Oye! Eso es mío.

—Lo lamento. No todos los días preparas el desayuno, tengo que aprovechar.

—Como sea. Come las que quieras —cedió el mayor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Todavía me quedan algunos detalles que alistar para mi gran noche con Sora.

—Vaya que te has esmerado esta vez. Seguro que a ella le encantarán las sorpresas que le tienes.

—Eso espero —replicó el castaño, meditabundo, mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

_**Residencia Takenouchi, 18:30 horas aproximadamente, mismo día**_

Sora salió de la ducha con una toalla en torno al cuerpo y el cabello goteando ligeramente tras sus pasos.

Entró a su habitación y se miró al espejo pensando en lo que se pondría. Ya había escogido algo y la tenida la aguardaba en la cama, podía verla tras su propio reflejo. Le tomó horas decidirse, especialmente porque Taichi estuvo de lo más misterioso, no queriendo revelarle detalles de su cita, lo que era raro viniendo de él, pues su naturaleza parlanchina por lo general lo vencía. No sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad guardada ahí dentro para casos como estos, pero eso aumentaba su expectación.

A decir verdad no quería hacerse ilusiones. Ya se había decepcionado muchas veces con los regalos de Tai. Algunos incluso eran insultantes, pero no podía evitar que una pequeña llamita de esperanza crepitara en su interior. Estaba emocionada _¿para qué negarlo? _Tal vez por una vez su perfecto y atolondrado novio acertaría.

Terminó de vestirse frente al espejo y observó durante algunos segundos el resultado final. Un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y sus fieles calzas por debajo que le garantizarían comodidad durante toda la velada, más sandalias bajas y una bincha para el cabello que iba a juego. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vanidosa?

Suspiró y fue a coger el cepillo para el pelo de su cómoda, cuando su madre se asomó por la puerta, golpeando prudentemente hasta que ella notó su presencia y la dejó entrar.

—Sora, querida, estás preciosa —comentó deleitada.

—Gracias, mamá. ¿Querías algo?

—Oh, sí. Llamó tu tía Megumi —su tono se tornó serio.

Mala señal. Sora frunció el ceño ligeramente y la invitó a continuar con la mirada.

—Está desesperada porque le toca trabajar esta noche y Akimi quiere ir a ver a Santa Claus al centro comercial en ese evento que anunciaron por televisión para los niños. Me preguntó si tú podrías llevarla.

Su madre calló de repente. Esa fue la segunda señal de que algo malo ocurría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un inquietante silencio.

—¿Le dijiste que saldría con Tai, verdad?

La señora Takenouchi frunció el ceño. Eso era exactamente lo que _no _le había dicho.

—¡Pero mamá! Sabías que estaría ocupada, Tai me avisó hace semanas. ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

—Bueno, puedes ir con él, ¿no? —preguntó con seriedad.

Sora entendió lo que pasaba. Su madre no podía aceptar a su novio, por eso había dicho aquello.

—Además, tu tía estaba desesperada. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? ¿Que preferías a tu novio?

—No, mamá —replicó Sora, apretando los puños—. Sabes que no se trata de eso, simplemente no puedo dejar plantado a Tai. ¿De verdad no hay nadie más que pueda llevarla?

La señora Takenouchi negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedo llamarla.

—No —contestó la pelirroja enseguida—. No hace falta, iré.

Y así su madre se retiró en silencio, dejándola a solas en la habitación. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el primer número de su lista de contactos.

Taichi atendió al segundo pitido.

—¿Sora? Justo iba saliendo para allá.

Una débil sonrisa brotó en los labios de la pelirroja. Sabía que eso no era cierto, Tai nunca había sido puntual, o al menos eso creía. No tenía forma de saber que por primera vez el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, o _casi_.

—Me alegra oír eso, temí no alcanzar a avisarte antes.

—¿Avisarme de qué?

Sora se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama.

—Lo lamento, Tai.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas?

—Mi tía me llamó y me pidió que llevara a Akimi al centro comercial para ver a Santa Claus.

—¿Ahora? Pero nosotros tenemos planes.

—Lo sé, el asunto es… que mamá olvidó mencionarlo, así que estoy atada de pies y manos. En serio, en serio lo siento —dijo con un tono sumamente afligido.

Taichi contuvo un suspiro de derrota y le hizo una seña a Hikari, que lo observaba curiosa, para que supiera que todo estaba bien. No podía tener _tan_ mala suerte.

—¿Tai, estás ahí?

—Sí, sí… sigo aquí.

—Entonces, te decía que lo siento, sé cuánto te esforzaste y…

—No.

—¿No?

—No hace falta que te disculpes, iré contigo.

Él era un buen novio, por supuesto que no iba dejarla sola. Sora enmudeció de la sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos—. Tú y Akimi no se llevaron muy bien en…

—Sí, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

—Pero seguro habrá mucha gente y será aburrido, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. Podrías pasarlo con Yamato.

—Tonterías, Sora. Nunca me aburriría contigo. Además, Yama tiene planes, creo que una cita o algo así. No quiso decirme nada, pero ya lo torturaré después hasta que hable.

—Eres el mejor, Tai.

—Lo sé —sonrió y a pesar de que no podía verlo, Sora lo supo por su voz, siempre lo sabía—. Nos vemos en un rato, todo sigue igual. Simplemente nos saltaremos la primera parte del plan, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Cuando Taichi colgó, Hikari aún merodeaba por ahí.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí, a Sora le surgió algo, pero iremos a nuestra cita después de eso.

—Genial.

Repentinamente Taichi se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba muy bien arreglada.

—Hey, ¿adónde piensas que vas vestida así?

—Ah, es que yo también tengo una cita.

—¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que Taichi pudiera decir cualquier cosa más, la chica ya estaba junto a la puerta.

—Nos vemos, hermano —se despidió justo antes de salir.

—¡Nada de eso, señorita! ¡Vuelve aquí, Hikari, dime quién es el desgraciado! —gritó intentando detenerla mientras gesticulaba exageradamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña no estaba en el pasillo, seguro había tomado las escaleras. _¡Tramposa!_

Tai inspiró profundo e intentó animarse a sí mismo. Sólo porque las cosas no serían exactamente como las había planeado significaba que saldrían mal. _Ingenuo. _En cuanto escuchó el nombre de ese pequeño demonio —alías: prima de Sora— debió saber que la noche sería un total y completo fiasco.

El castaño llegó a casa de Sora sólo unos diez minutos más tarde. Toshiko fue quien le abrió la puerta, y luego de saludarla educadamente como siempre, pasó directamente al cuarto de su novia.

—_Toc toc _—dijo golpeando la puerta con los nudillos, asomando la cabeza enseguida por el pequeño espacio abierto.

Sora, que estaba de espaldas a él, se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tai, llegas temprano!

—Me ofende tanta sorpresa —replicó el chico abriéndose paso en la habitación—. Te dije que estaba apunto de salir cuando me llamaste.

La pelirroja se mostró apenas avergonzada por haber desconfiado de su novio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es que…

—No creías que hablaba en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos en una pantomima muy convincente de enfado.

—N-no, no es eso… perdóname, Tai.

El chico simplemente se rió.

—Qué ingenua eres, no estoy enojado. En tu lugar habría pensando lo mismo. Y ahora… ¿dónde está ese pequeño demonio?

—No le digas así.

—Vale, ¿dónde está tu _adorable y encantadora _prima? —rectificó con un tono irónico bastante evidente en la voz.

A la pelirroja se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Akimi debería estar aquí en cualquier momento…

Y como si con esas palabras hubiera invocado al pequeño demonio, digo, a su pequeña prima, la aludida entró corriendo a la habitación para lanzarse a los brazos de Sora, casi arrollando a Tai en el proceso, aunque ella fingió muy bien no haberse dado cuenta.

—¡Prima! —gritó saltando alegremente sobre ella.

—Hola, Akimi. Me alegra verte, ¿estás lista para ver a Santa Claus?

—¡Listísima! —soltó con todo el ánimo de una niña de seis años, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta y su mirada cayó sobre Taichi, que la observaba desde la esquina con recelo.

El castaño trató de sonreír amigablemente.

—Hola, Akimi. Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez —le dijo.

Akimi frunció el ceño y se giró en dirección a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó enfadada.

—Bueno, ya le conoces. Taichi es mi novio, así que va acompañarnos a ver a Santa.

—Ya veo. No creí que todavía salieras con este perdedor.

—¡Akimi! —la regañó Sora.

—Lo siento, prima. Sólo digo la verdad, ¿está mal decir la verdad? —preguntó fingiendo una mirada inocente al tiempo que se llevaba sus manos a la espalda en una pose bastante angelical.

—No, no está mal decir la verdad, pero sí hablar así de las personas. Tú sabes que lo que dices no es cierto. Taichi es un gran chico y se ha ofrecido a llevarnos al centro comercial, así no tendremos que tomar el metro, ¿no crees que se merece más respeto de tu parte?

—Sí, lo siento mucho —asintió bajando la cabeza apenada.

—Muy bien, díselo a él.

Akimi asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta.

—Perdón, Taichi-senpai.

El castaño le sonrió afectuosamente y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

—Está bien, Akimi. Yo tampoco fui muy cortés la última vez. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo y nos olvidamos de eso? Yo soy Yagami Taichi, ¿y tú? —preguntó ofreciéndole una mano.

Akimi sólo sonrió maliciosamente y acto seguido le escupió en la cara.

—¡Perdedor! —gritó saliendo de una carrera de la habitación para que Sora no pudiera regañarle de nuevo.

—Ay, lo siento tanto, Tai. Quizá debería ir sola con ella y te alcanzaré después, ¿te parece bien?

Taichi se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse el escupitajo con una evidente expresión de asco en el rostro. Una vez hecho esto miró a su novia con una sonrisa.

—No, está bien, Sora. Puedo con ese pequeño demonio que tienes como prima. Ya no soy el mismo chico infantil de antes.

—Bueno, lo del cumpleaños ocurrió sólo hace tres meses.

—¿Y qué insinúas con eso? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, nada. Deberíamos ir yendo.

Esa definitivamente sería una larga noche.

_**Comisaría de Odaiba, ubicación: indeterminada, hora 22:30 horas aproximadamente, día: 24 de diciembre**_

Sora regresó a la celda con expresión desolada, siendo escoltada por un policía.

—Mi madre no contesta —se lamentó.

—Señor, es su turno, tiene derecho a una llamada —dijo el hombre que la acompañaba en dirección a Taichi.

—¿A quién llamarás? —preguntó la pelirroja una vez que su novio salió detrás del policía.

—No lo sé…mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y no hay nadie en casa —le contestó justo antes de doblar en la esquina y meterse en una pequeña oficina que sólo contenía una silla y una mesa, el teléfono estaba en una esquina empotrado contra la pared.

—Tiene cinco minutos —le dijo el escolta deteniéndose tras él, en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho a un poco de privacidad? —preguntó el castaño de forma un tanto exacerbada.

—Lo siento, no puedo moverme de aquí.

Taichi resopló y se dio la vuelta hacia el teléfono. Sólo había alguien a quien podía llamar.

—¿Diga? —contestó una voz femenina del otro lado.

—¿Hikari? Soy yo, Tai… ¿estás en casa? ¡necesito tu ayuda! —barbotó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la muchacha con un tono risueño y perdido.

¿Estaría borracha? ¡No! Su pequeña e inocente hermanita no podía estarlo. Debía ser un malentendido.

De pronto se escuchó una voz masculina de fondo.

—_¿Quién es, Hikari?_

—¿Yamato? —preguntó Tai alertado—. ¿Qué hace Yamato contigo? Espera… ¿estáis solos?, ¡¿dónde están?!

—_Ups_, lo siento, hermano. Tengo que colgar. ¡Yamato no hagas eso!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hikari, no te atrevas! No me…

El largo e ininterrumpido pitido del teléfono le indicó que la castaña le había cortado. Volvió a la celda, cabreado y resignado a partes iguales.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hikari…

—¿Qué con ella? ¿Vendrá a buscarnos?

—No, ella…

—¿Qué ocurre, Tai? Me estás preocupando.

—¡Ella estaba con Yamato!

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, mostrándose más asustada por el grito de su novio que sorprendida por sus palabras, algo que al castaño no le pasó desapercibido.

—Tú… tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-Qué? No, no sé de qué hablas, yo no…

—¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! ¡Voy a matar a Ishida, lo voy a matar!

La pelirroja rezó en silencio por su mejor amigo.

—Prima —llamó Akimi, sentada en una silla justo al otro lado de la celda—. ¿Puedo llamar a mi mamá? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡No! —replicaron Taichi y Sora al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tu mamá va matarme si se entera —le explicó Sora con paciencia—. Tai, creo que tengo una idea, llamemos a Joe.

La desolada expresión del castaño cambió de golpe, siendo sustituida por una mucho más animada.

—¡Sí! Sólo él estaría en casa para la Navidad. Gran idea, Sora.

_**Centro Comercial de Odaiba, 19:15 horas aproximadamente, mismo día**_

—Tiene que ser una broma —musitó Taichi al bajarse del auto. Desde donde estaban, por lo menos unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia, se veía fácilmente la enorme fila de niños que esperaban ver a Santa Claus esa noche, pues ésta traspasaba la puerta de entrada del centro comercial.

Sora se bajó después que él y se quedó con la misma expresión de sorpresa al ver lo que los esperaba.

—Vamos, Sora, vamos —chilló Akimi, bajándose de un salto del auto para coger la mano de su prima y llevarla corriendo hasta el final de la fila.

—¡Cuidado, Akimi! —gritó la pelirroja intentando seguirle el paso. Observó a su novio por encima del hombro tratando de decirle con la mirada que lo vería en un segundo, a lo que el castaño simplemente asintió.

Una vez que las perdió de vista entre la multitud, Taichi suspiró apoyándose un segundo contra el vehículo. El viaje había sido una tortura. Akimi no sólo le había jalado el cabello en múltiples ocasiones, sino que también le había pegado un chicle y Sora tuvo que cortarle el mechón de cabello con unas tijeras que encontró en la guantera.

Fuera de eso tuvo que soportar los insoportables chillidos de la niña, que emocionada, cantaba villancicos justo en su oído y a todo pulmón. Sora no pareció darse cuenta, así que no quiso decírselo, y simplemente le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora cada vez que lo miró con una expresión de culpa.

Esa niña y él se habían reconocido desde la primera vez que se vieron como _enemigos naturales _en el cumpleaños de la menor hace cerca de tres meses. En esa ocasión no reaccionó muy bien y acabó destrozando el pastel, algo por lo cual la familia de Sora todavía lo miraba con recelo cada vez que se encontraban, pero eso ya había pasado. _¿Qué tan terrible podía ser soportar un par de horas a esa odiosa niña? _

Inspiró mucho aire y armándose de todo el valor que poseía, se encaminó hacia la fila para buscar a las chicas.

Las encontró casi de inmediato, porque Akimi era la única niña que estaba saltando como conejo y haciendo mucho ruido. Sora intentaba que se callara, pero evidentemente no estaba dando resultado.

—¡Sora, no veo nada!

—Tranquila, Akimi. Seguro que la fila avanza rápido y pronto verás a…

—¡No, yo quiero ahora!

—Pero yo no puedo cargarte, ya estás muy…

—Entonces que me cargue tu novio —reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Sora observó de reojo a Taichi, sin atreverse a pedírselo. Ante el mutismo del castaño entreabrió los labios dispuesta a decirle a Akimi que tendría que tener paciencia, cuando el chico se le adelantó.

—Está bien, sube a mis hombros —dijo inclinándose para que la niña pudiera sujetarse de su espalda.

Veinte minutos más tarde Tai estaba seguro de dos cosas. Uno, esa fila no avanzaría rápido, es más, no había avanzado nada desde que llegaron, y dos, mañana despertaría con los hombros llenos de moretones por las patadas que Akimi le daba.

Dos horas, cuarenta patadas, sesenta chillidos y diez jaladas de cabello más tarde, finalmente estaban acercándose.

—Yo veo unos cincuenta niños delante de nosotros, ¿qué tal tú, Sora?

—Sí, me atrevería a decir que incluso menos. Pronto llegaremos al frente, Akimi. ¿Sabes ya lo que le pedirás a Santa Claus?

—¡Sí, le pediré que termines con este perdedor!

Taichi suspiró y cogiéndola de la cintura la dejó sobre el suelo.

—¡Suficiente, ya te soporté demasiado, enana, pero no haces más que ofenderme o golpearme cada vez que tienes oportunidad!

—¡Ahh, eres un bruto! —se quejó la niña haciendo pucheros—. ¿Viste cómo me tiró, prima?

—Te lo mereces, Akimi. Eres una niña malcriada —la regañó Sora.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Claro que sí —insistió Sora.

—¡No! ¿por qué le haces caso al perdedor de tu novio?

—Ya deja de llamarle así, Akimi. ¿Ves cómo tengo razón? Una niña de tu edad no debe tratar a nadie así, especialmente a un adulto.

La niña comenzó a sollozar en lo que Taichi creyó que era una gran actuación, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, la niña estalló en llanto.

—¡Eres mala, Sora! —fue lo gritó justo antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Akimi, vuelve aquí! —gritó Sora con todas sus fuerzas, atrayendo, sin quererlo, la atención de varias personas a su alrededor, sin embargo, su prima no se detuvo y rápidamente se perdió entre el tumulto de gente—. ¡_Aish, _esta niña!

Taichi pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de parecer molesta, la chica también estaba preocupada.

—Está bien, Sora. Hay que ir por ella ahora antes de que no podamos encontrarla. Tomaré el pasillo de la izquierda, tú el de la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja lo miró enternecida y se puso en puntas de pie para darle un beso en los labios. Si bien no era baja, Taichi la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Tai —le susurró.

El castaño acarició gentilmente su mejilla.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y recorrieron los pasillos gritando el nombre de Akimi. Las tiendas estaban cerrando, lo que al menos disminuía en gran medida la cantidad de sitios que podrían servirle de escondite.

Taichi acababa de pasar por los baños de niños cuando tuvo una corazonada. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a la entrada. Ese era un buen escondrijo para una niña.

Miró hacia ambos lados y al no ver a nadie, hizo de tripas corazón y se adentró en el lugar. No quería que nadie lo descubriera allí y pensara que era un pervertido o algo así. Que Kami-sama lo perdonara, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Avanzó por fuera de los cubículos hasta el fondo y entonces algo llamó su atención. Justo en el último podía ver la punta de unos pies colgando, lo que significaba que alguien estaba sentado sobre el retrete. Reconoció casi enseguida los zapatos de Akimi y se alabó por tener tan buena memoria.

Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos sin saber bien qué decir. Su relación con la niña no era nada buena y no quería arruinar las cosas y que saliera huyendo otra vez.

Carraspeó ligeramente para llamar su atención, aunque lo más probable era que ya hubiera notado su presencia allí.

—¿Akimi? —preguntó tentativamente.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—¡Vete! —gritó con fuerza.

_Muy bien_, ahora al menos podía estar seguro de que era ella. Pensó que no había sido una muy buena estrategia de su parte responderle enseguida, revelando su identidad _al enemigo, _pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tal vez esperaba mucho de ella, sólo era una niña de seis años al fin y al cabo. No podía rebajarse a su nivel.

Inspiró profundo y se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz repetidas veces hasta que disipó la rabia de su lado infantil que quería responderle de la misma manera.

—Oye, enana. Sal de ahí y hablemos. Tu prima está preocupada.

De acuerdo, tal vez llamarla "enana" no había sido muy maduro, pero Tai siempre tendría un lado infantil dentro de él, esperando el momento más oportuno, o el más inoportuno en todo caso, para aparecer. Aquello era inevitable.

—Bien, si no quieres salir está bien. Entonces hablemos así, ¿te parece?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero decidió tomarlo como un buen indicio.

—Yo… quería disculparme —continuó—. Por haber sido tan grosero contigo hoy y también en tu cumpleaños.

Cada vez que se acordaba de ese día sentía vergüenza de sí mismo y eso era mucho decir.

—Me siento mal por ello.

—Pues deberías —contestó Akimi con tono altanero aunque también menos a la defensiva que antes.

Quizá la clave con ella fuese hacerle sentir que tenía el control.

—¿Me disculpas entonces? —presionar un poco no estaba mal.

Akimi se quedó callada. Taichi contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Pobre novio" Pensó. Logró contener una carcajada que burbujeó en su interior junto con esa idea. ¡Por suerte!

Un paso en falso podría ser fatal.

—Está bien —susurró Akimi finalmente.

Taichi sonrió, no de forma soberbia o victoriosa, sino auténtica. Tal vez ellos dos podrían llevarse bien después de todo.

_**Comisaría de Odaiba, ubicación: indeterminada, hora 23:00 horas aproximadamente, día: 24 de diciembre**_

Taichi colgó con fuerza el teléfono. Sora, un paso atrás de él, dio un salto del susto.

—Tiene examen —musitó el castaño cabizbajo para enseguida adoptar un tono mucho más eufórico—. ¡Dime quién tiene examen en Navidad! ¡Dime quién, Sora! —apunto estuvo de zamarrearla también.

—Bueno…no pude escuchar bien, pero creo que dijo que tiene examen el veintiséis y técnicamente el veintiséis…

—¡Da igual! En ese caso dime quién se pondría a estudiar en Navidad, seguro que todos sus compañeros suspenderán esa asignatura.

Sora se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir para animarlo. Lo cierto es que estaban bastante perdidos.

Tai recargó su cabeza contra el teléfono y puso los pensamientos de su novia en palabras.

—Estamos perdidos —dijo.

—No sé de qué te quejas —replicó la pelirroja, sintiéndose de repente muy enfadada—. Esto fue tu culpa.

—¿Qué? Lo dice la chica que arrojó esa enorme bola de _plumavit _o lo que sea.

—Pero tú comenzaste.

—Y tú no me detuviste.

—¿Cómo iba hacerlo? ¡Estabas como un energúmeno!

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó llevándose ambas manos a la cintura—. ¿Y cómo lo describirías tú?

—_Ligeramente exaltado_ —contestó él con un gesto de suficiencia.

Un suave carraspeó los interrumpió. Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron al guardia observándolos con una sonrisa burlona desde la entrada.

—Tiempo de volver a la celda —les dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Que levante la mano el que tiene un examen después de navidad, ¿nadie? ¿sólo yo?…bueno, nadie dijo que la vida es justa :( Espero que ustedes si estén disfrutando las festividades. Intentaré volver pronto con la segunda parte.

Por cierto, antes de irme quería mencionar que desconozco el sistema legal de Japón, no sé si sea correcto hablar de comisarías, pero por falta de tiempo para investigar tuve que dejarlo de ese modo.

Una cosa más: pueden encontrar a Akimi también en mi historia "Si la esperanza y la luz permanecen juntos" Soy lo menos original que existe con los nombres xD allí es hija de Takeru y Hikari.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Parte II

**Advertencia: **Basada parcialmente en un episodio de la serie _Good luck, Charlie_, o en español: _Buena suerte, Charlie. _Si alguien la ha visto tal vez sepa a lo que me refiero, pero si no, no importa.

**Advertencia 2: **Esta historia no necesariamente guarda relación con el auténtico sistema legal y judicial de Japón, ni tampoco con las festividades. Es muy poco realista.

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ La Navidad no siempre sale como la planeas ~<strong>_

(_Parte II)_

_**Centro Comercial de Odaiba, 21:35 horas aproximadamente, mismo día**_

Después de que Akimi perdonara a Tai, ambos salieron del baño y fueron en búsqueda de Sora. La pelirroja se mostró sumamente aliviada al verlos acercarse tomados de la mano.

—¡Akimi! —gritó abriéndole los brazos para que ella pudiera refugiarse en ellos.

La niña se soltó de la mano del castaño y corrió en dirección a su prima.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? Estaba muy preocupada —le susurró al oído con la voz quebrada.

—Perdón, prima —farfulló ella, apretándola con más fuerza.

—Hey, chicas. No quisiera interrumpir, pero todavía hay un viejo barrigón al que debemos ver antes de irnos.

—Tai tiene razón, vamos rápido —asintió Sora poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Akimi.

Los tres se acercaron otra vez a la fila y no tardaron en descubrir que ésta había vuelto a crecer durante su ausencia.

—Demonios —dejó escapar Taichi en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Deben haber unos quince o veinte niños más que antes —lo secundó Sora—. Esperemos que avance más rápido esta vez.

Y sin más, se dispusieron a esperar otra vez. Al parecer Santa Claus ya estaba algo aburrido o simplemente ya era tiempo de cerrar, porque se tomó apenas entre tres y cinco minutos con cada niño, haciendo que antes de que se dieran cuenta estuvieran bastante cerca del principio de la fila.

Akimi estaba cada vez más emocionada y al menos de momento, no había vuelto a pelear con Taichi, lo que tenía más que complacida a Sora.

Por fin pasó un pequeño niño de unos siete u ocho años que estaba frente a ellos y entonces llegó su turno.

Sora avanzó con ella un par de pasos justo en el mismo momento que Santa Claus se levantaba de su asiento y sacaba un pequeño cartel que tenía detrás del enorme sillón.

Decía: Volveré en 30 minutos.

—¿Qué?, ¿Santa Claus se irá? —preguntó Akimi haciendo un puchero.

Sora la observó perpleja y volvió a mirar al actor enfundado en aquel conocido traje rojo, pero éste no volteó a mirarla ni una sola vez, ni mucho menos le dio alguna explicación. Pronto sintió a Taichi junto a su hombro y al verlo de reojo se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Déjame a mí, Sora

—¿Qué? Por favor, Tai, no cometas ninguna locura —le rogó su novia, conociendo de sobra el difícil temperamento del castaño.

—Tranquila, sólo hablaré con él —le aseguró Tai con aire relajado, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano que ella había puesto sobre su brazo para luego desasirse del agarre y acercarse al Santa Claus de turno—. Oye, amigo.

El hombre, que aparentemente buscaba algo en una mochila, se volteó y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—No soy tu amigo —refunfuñó.

Tai alzó ambas manos en señal de paz. Realmente no deseaba meterse en problemas, sólo quería que Akimi hablara con el _viejo ese_ y así poder irse a su cita con Sora. Las intenciones, sin embargo, no siempre se cristalizan de la forma en que esperamos.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó—. Sólo quería mencionarte que apenas quedan unos veinte o veinticinco niños aquí. ¿De verdad es necesario que te tomes un descanso ahora? Es Navidad y todos queremos volver a casa antes de las 12.

—Claro que sí, pero yo puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, ¿no? —replicó el hombre llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¡Ni siquiera he almorzado! Estoy aquí desde el mediodía y nadie se ha acordado de mí. ¿Sabes lo único que he comido? ¡Galletas! Y eso sólo si estos pequeños _engendros _se acuerdan de traerme algo.

Aparentemente el intérprete de Santa Claus había tenido una jornada intensa y como consecuencia estaba descargándose con él.

—Sora, ¿Taichi-senpai está peleándose con Santa Claus? ¡Así no me traerá mis regalos!

—Tranquila, Akimi. Tai sólo intenta arreglar las cosas —la tranquilizó la pelirroja.

A pocos pasos de ellas, el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, yo... eso es muy injusto, ¿pero piensas hacérselo pagar a ellos? Son niños y creen en ti… ¡un momento! ¿vas a quitarte eso aquí? —preguntó alertado, al verlo jalarse la barba como quien se saca tranquilamente una peluca después de una fiesta de disfraces. Obviamente no entendía la importancia de su papel.

El hombre, sobresaltado por el grito, desistió de su idea, causando que la barba quedara ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda.

—No puedes quitártelo —continuó Taichi—. ¡Eres Santa Claus! —dijo dándole más énfasis del necesario a aquella frase.

—Esto pica como no tienes idea, chico —replicó el hombre—. Además, te diré algo. Toda esa basura que acabas de decir, eso de que los niños creen en mí, son puras tonterías. Los mocosos de hoy no creen en nada. Si vienen es porque sus padres son unos _lloricas_ que quieran mantener la tradición.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Tai, comenzando a enfadarse. Aunque no era padre no había podido evitar sentirse tocado con ese comentario. Él pensaba llevar a sus hijos a visitar a ese viejo panzón, cuando los tuviera, claro.

—Tai —lo llamó Sora.

Sólo le bastó ver la expresión de cautela con la que lo miraba para que se obligara a sí mismo a calmarse. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos un segundo. Cuando los volvió a abrir el viejo malas pulgas seguía viéndolo con irritación.

Bueno, si hablar tranquilamente no había funcionado, todavía tenía un plan dos.

—Escucha —dijo con un tono inusitadamente calmado, al tiempo que se acercaba a él—. Estoy seguro de que tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo civilizado —añadió ofreciéndole un billete que acababa de sacar de su billetera—. ¿Qué me dices?

—¡¿Tratas de chantajearme?! —exclamó el hombre, poniéndose casi tan rojo como su traje.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una mujer que estaba dos o tres lugares por detrás de ellos en la fila.

—Nada de eso. Sólo estoy tratando de llegar a un acuerdo aquí —rectificó Tai de inmediato, guiñándole un ojo a Santa Claus, lo que no hizo sino enfurecer más al hombre.

Y aunque su intención había sido aplacar un poco las cosas y de paso, conseguir lo que quería, el desastre ya era inevitable. Inmediatamente se armó un pequeño jaleo que fue creciendo segundo a segundo. Algunos padres reclamaban que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando como para que él se fuera justo ahora y otros decían que nadie les había dicho que tuvieran que pagar por ver a Santa Claus y que aquello era injusto.

—¡Qué barbaridad! —gritó la misma mujer que se había exaltado hace un momento atrás ante un posible chantaje—. Si hubiera sabido que esto podía apurarse pagando un poco lo habría hecho antes. Cariño, alcánzame la cartera.

Y así muchas mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Taichi y Sora observaban todo totalmente pasmados, sin comprender cómo habían ocasionado ese desorden. Akimi, por su lado, se subió en la silla de Santa Claus, justo detrás del hombre que no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la muchedumbre, y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas: _¡Santa Claus es malo!_, al tiempo que saltaba sin parar.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Todos los niños presentes comenzaron a repetir la frase con voces chillonas y enfadadas.

Taichi se llevó las manos a los oídos y miró a Sora, al borde de la desesperación, preguntándole sin palabras si se le ocurría algo para arreglar ese desastre. La pelirroja se acercó cautelosamente a él, también cubriéndole las orejas y le dijo que ella bajaría a Akimi y haría que los niños se callaran mientras él intentaba calmar a los furiosos padres.

—¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Me permiten un momento?

Sora tuvo dificultades tratando de bajar a su prima de la silla, pues ésta al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de gritar, pero finalmente la fuerza de la pelirroja triunfó. Tai, sin embargo, estaba teniendo mayores problemas porque nadie quería escucharlo. Le extrañó que no hubiera llegado ningún guardia con semejante escándalo, pero ya más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo deseado.

—¡Silencio! —gritó finalmente Santa Claus, logrando callar a la pequeña multitud—. Son todos unos desconsiderados, ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a comer o ir al baño? ¡Este año los regalos llegarán tarde por vuestra culpa!

Taichi estaba convencido de que esa no era la forma de tranquilizar a un grupo de gente enfadada y él, honestamente, ya estaba demasiado cabreado, así que se volteó hacia el viejo y tras darle un fuerte empujón en el pecho, lo cogió bruscamente del cuello de su traje.

—Escúchame, maldito hombre barrigón y soso, todo esto es tu culpa. Llevo horas esperando que la prima de mi novia pueda verte para pedirte sus obsequios…igual que todos los otros niños, ¿es mucho pedir, acaso?, ¿quieres irte? ¡nosotros también! Así que por tu bien, vas a sentarse ahí, harás _jojojo _para ellos y todos podremos irnos, ¿entendiste? —soltó de golpe, perdiendo finalmente los estribos.

El hombre, pálido y asustado, no pudo hacer más que asentir. Parecía que finalmente comenzaban a entenderse. Una pequeña ovación estuvo apunto de comenzar cuando repentinamente una bola blanca gigante voló por el aire e impactó al viejo Santa Claus, tumbándolo en el suelo.

—¡Akimi! —gritó Sora, enfadada. La muy audaz había conseguido zafarse de los brazos de su prima luego de que la bajara de la silla, para coger la parte superior de un gran muñeco de nieve echo de _plumavit_ y aventárselo a ese viejo feo y gordo que no la dejaba pedir sus regalos, todo esto antes de que la pelirroja tuviera tiempo de detenerla.

Y justo en ese momento, para mala suerte de Tai, que se inclinó de inmediato para ver que el hombre estuviera bien, los guardias —que hasta ese momento brillaban por su ausencia y posiblemente habían estado en alguna oficina bebiendo y perdiendo el tiempo— hicieron su aparición.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó a viva voz el que parecía ser el jefe.

Sora se adelantó para dar una explicación, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que uno de los hombres cogía a Tai con brusquedad e intentaba ponerle unas esposas.

—¿Qué hace? —chilló cuando pudo salir del transe—. Es mi novio, ¡no puede llevárselo!

—¿Usted viene con él? —preguntó el mismo que había hablado la primera vez.

Taichi trató de vocalizar mudamente que le dijera que no, pero Sora, alterada como estaba, no se dio por enterada y contestó un quedo sí.

—Espósala a ella también —ordenó de inmediato el jefe a uno de sus subordinados, el que no tardó en obedecer.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —inquirió Tai, intentando soltarse antes de que cerraran las esposas, en lo cual fracasó rotundamente.

—Vimos todo desde la oficina, ustedes atacaron a Santa Claus, no podemos dejarlos ir.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Santa Claus no existe! —gritó Taichi fuera de sí.

Y entonces un silencio absoluto llenó el recinto. Cada niño del lugar lo observaba pasmado. Algunos padres habían intentado cubrirles los oídos a sus hijos, pero todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para poder hacer algo.

Taichi boqueó como pez fuera del agua, incapaz de saber qué decir para arreglar la situación.

—Yo… no quise decir… no fue eso lo que…

—Y ahora encima arruina los sueños de estos niños —escuchó reclamar a una mujer, posiblemente una guardia de seguridad.

—Llévenselos —volvió a hablar el jefe.

Los guardias que sostenían a Tai y Sora los empujaron para que caminaran, pero el primero se resistió.

—Vamos, ¿pretenden hacerme creer que van llevarnos detenido por haber atacado a un estúpido vestido de Santa Claus? —preguntó bastante enfadado—. ¡Soy estudiante de Derecho, no pueden hacer eso!

—No —contestó la oficial que los había acusado de destruir los sueños de los niños, con una sonrisa tirante en los labios—. Vamos a llevarlos detenidos por hacer desorden en la vía pública. ¿Aparece eso en sus apuntes, _señor estudiante de Derecho_?

La mandíbula de Taichi se desencajó.

Así fue como los condujeron hacia la Comisaría más cercana. Cada uno fue escoltado por dos guardias, mientras que Akimi iba al final, siendo acompañada por la mujer que se había burlado de Tai.

Nada más llegar los encerraron en una celda, dejándolos ahí por un buen rato antes de permitirles utilizar su llamada, como muy bien les exigió Taichi, siendo conocedor de sus derechos. Para la niña, en cambio, dispusieron una silla del otro lado de las rejas.

—Mi mamá va matarme, mi tía va matarme. Ay, rayos. ¡Todos van a matarme! —dijo Sora mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña celda.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Nadie va matarte… especialmente hoy, es Navidad —replicó el castaño como si eso lo solucionara todo.

Y aunque de hecho, no lo hacía, la pelirroja decidió hacerle caso.

_**Comisaría de Odaiba, ubicación: indeterminada, hora 23:30 horas aproximadamente, día: 24 de diciembre**_

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó —suspiró Taichi, aferrándose con fuerza a los barrotes como si buscara derretirlos con sus manos, por más absurdo que sonara—. Akimi lanzó la bola de _plumavit_ y tú intentaste detenerla, por eso cuando volteé a mirarte parecía que habías sido tú.

—Así es —susurró Sora, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Estaba apoyada contra la pared en una esquina.

Probablemente Akimi hubiera dicho algo de estar despierta, pero había caído rendida hace unos diez o quince minutos, su cabeza reposaba descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Es difícil creer que sea tan traviesa viéndola así, ¿no? —preguntó Sora.

—¡Ja! Traviesa, ese si es un gran eufemismo.

Para sorpresa de Tai, esta vez su novia no lo reprendió por referirse así a su prima.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes cuando peleamos? Que no habías sido tú…

Sora se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. Tampoco ella estaba muy segura.

—No sé, simplemente estaba alterada, supongo. Por eso te eché la culpa, pero al fin y al cabo tampoco lo fue… no quise decir que estabas como un energúmeno, sólo necesitaba un culpable para entender que nuestra noche se haya fastidiado hasta este punto.

—Sí, yo también —susurró después de pensarlo un par de segundos.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Taichi finalmente se rindió y decidió apoyar la espalda contra la pared, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo.

—Parece que no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana —ya se le habían agotado las opciones, y de paso las esperanzas.

Sora se volvió a mirar a su novio y fue a sentarse a su lado. Llevaban mucho tiempo de pie.

—Así parece.

—Ja, Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad —repitió Sora desganada.

Tai se llevó las manos al pelo y enterró los dedos allí. Por un segundo la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que se lo arrancaría de raíz, pero al final simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre las piernas y recargó su mentón sobre ellos.

—Lo lamento —dijo bajito—. Demonios, realmente quería darte tu regalo. Iba encantarte, ¿sabes?

Sora sonrió enternecida.

—También yo quería darte mi regalo, pero anímate…podemos intercambiarlos mañana —la verdad no le gustaba ver al chico así, puede que siempre estuviera quejándose de que Taichi no se tomaba nada en serio, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera verlo triste, aquello casi le partía el corazón, era como ver a un niño desilusionado debajo del árbol de Navidad.

—Ya no será tan especial.

La pelirroja le acarició la mejilla logrando que él alzara la cabeza para mirarla.

—Todos los días son especiales contigo, tonto —le dijo.

Taichi sonrió y enseguida la felicidad inundó sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella, y de forma lenta, casi tímida, posó los labios sobre los suyos. Sora lo agarró del cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacia ella y ambos, por un segundo, se perdieron en un beso lejos de aquel horrible lugar, hasta que el intencionado carraspeo de Akimi los separó.

—_¡Yucks! _No hagan eso que vomito —les reclamó.

Tai ya estaba riéndose antes de separarse del todo de su novia. ¿Acaso no estaba dormida?

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta esto, _enana_? —le preguntó sarcásticamente—. Tal vez quieras un beso mío también.

—¡Ni-te-atrevas! —protestó ella, marcando muy bien cada palabra.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Estás así porque no tienes con quien besarte?

—Tai, es una niña —le reprochó Sora.

—Ah, pero seguro que tiene novio. ¿No es así, Akimi?

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Escucha a mi prima, ¡soy una niña!

—¿Entonces por qué te has puesto roja?

—¡Yo no me puse roja!

—Sí, sí que lo estás…

—¡Cállate, tonto! —gritó la pequeña con todas sus fuerzas llevándose las manos a sus mejillas para ocultar el sonrojo que había en ellas.

—_¡Akimi tiene novio, Akimi tiene novio! _—canturreó el castaño, burlón.

—Taichi, deja de molestarla —dijo Sora, jalándolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué? Es divertido

Akimi le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió, levantando ambas manos en su dirección—. Te diré qué. Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada mientras me beso con Sora, ¿vale?

La pequeña lo miró largamente antes de responder, tenía la nariz fruncida.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Es un trato? —preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante para ofrecerle la mano.

Akimi logró meter la suya por entre las rejas y aceptar el gesto.

—Trato.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Sora de pronto—. Esto no está tan mal. Quiero decir…no era lo que yo tenía pensado para la noche de Navidad, pero… no está tan mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tai. A pesar de que adoraba fastidiar a Akimi, se abstuvo de besar a su novia y simplemente le tomó la mano.

—Demonios, mi tía tiene que haber llamado una decena de veces —murmuró Sora mordiéndose el labio.

Los tres se sobresaltaron cuando justo después de sus palabras el teléfono de la Comisaría empezó a sonar.

—Mira, seguro que es ella —bromeó Tai, sabiendo que era imposible que la tía de Sora hubiera averiguado, en caso de que supiera que estaban detenidos, que se hallaban justo en esa Comisaría.

El teléfono sonó mucho rato antes de que atendieran y a Tai le extrañó que lo hicieran, en todo caso. Hace mucho habían puesto música, seguro que los que estaban de turno habían decidido celebrar la Navidad allí adentro por su cuenta.

De pronto sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Cruzaron una mirada de curiosidad antes de levantarse al mismo tiempo y acercarse a los barrotes. Un policía apareció por la esquina.

—¿Eres Yagami, Taichi? —preguntó en dirección al chico a pesar de que les habían pedido su identificación cuando llegaron.

—Sí

—Tienes una llamada.

Tai enarcó las cejas.

—Usualmente esto no se permite bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo, el jefe autorizó que hiciéramos una excepción sólo por la fecha —le explicó rápidamente antes de rebuscar la llave en su cinturón y abrir la celda.

Tai lo siguió en silencio hasta la pequeña oficina, donde esta vez, sí lo dejó a solas. Dio una mirada por sobre su hombro antes de hablar.

—¿Hola?

—¿Taichi, eres tú?

—¡Yamato!

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás? Me contestó un policía diciendo que es una comisaría, ¿es verdad?

—Sí —murmuró pasándose una mano por los ojos—. De hecho lo es… es una larga historia.

—¿Cómo acabaste ahí? ¿No tenías una cita con…?

—Sí

—¿Ella está ahí contigo?

—Y con su prima de seis años.

Un largo silencio se extendió desde el otro lado.

—Vaya, no creí que realmente estuvieras en problemas.

—¿Cómo supiste el número? —preguntó Taichi, curioso.

—Ah, eso. Es que… tú llamaste a Hikari y el número quedó registrado.

Repentinamente el castaño recordó lo que había sucedido cuando llamó a su hermana.

—¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Estabas con ella cuando llamé… ¿se puede saber que…?

—Ahora no, ¿vale? Escucha, no puedo ir por ti, pero enviaré a alguien, lo prometo. ¿Tienes la dirección?

Ya sea porque estaba muy cansado o porque realmente no deseaba escuchar esa historia por teléfono, Taichi asintió y le dictó la dirección que había visto cuando llegaron.

—Enviaré a alguien pronto —reiteró Yamato.

—Gracias.

De regreso a la celda Sora lo esperaba expectante, mientras que Akimi seguía en su silla, sentada muy derecha y con actitud desafiante, aunque no pudo evitar notar que se abrazaba a sí misma. Su abrigo se había quedado en el auto, así que sin pensárselo se desprendió del suyo y se la pasó.

—Ni una palabra, enana. Sólo póntela, ¿está bien? —le dijo casi en una orden.

Y sorprendentemente ella sólo asintió e hizo caso.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Sora mientras él ingresaba y el guardia cerraba la reja a sus espaldas.

—Era el granuja de Yamato, dijo que enviaría a alguien.

—Ohhh…

—¿Cuánto queda para medianoche?

—Creo que unos diez minutos.

Taichi sonrió tristemente y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Sora lo imitó y se acomodó en su hombro.

Al poco tiempo sintieron un estallido de gritos y aplausos desde la oficina. Ya era Navidad oficialmente, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, había resultado ser un desastre.

Tai cerró los ojos y apunto estuvo de quedarse dormido si no fuera por el sonido de pisadas acercándose. Esta vez eran de dos personas, ¿sería el salvador que había dicho Yamato? Pronto reconocieron la voz del desconocido.

—Vine a buscar a mis senpais, ellos son buenas personas, seguro que es un error.

El policía únicamente gruñó como respuesta antes de que las dos figuras emergieran desde la esquina quedando a la vista de los cautivos.

—¡Davis! —gritó Taichi, levantándose. No era que el chico le cayera mal, pero podía decir que nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

—¡Taichi-senpai, Sora-san!

—_¡Yuju! _Estoy aquí —dijo Akimi, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

—Ah, hola tú —saludó el chico sin darle mucha importancia—. Yamato-senpai me pidió que viniera a sacarlos, dijo que no pudo contactarse con nadie más.

Aquella era la versión suavizada para: nadie más quiso perderse la Navidad por ustedes. De hecho, Daisuke había sido el único que casi se ofreció voluntario en cuanto recibió la llamada.

—Bueno, te agradezco que vinieras por nosotros —le dijo Tai.

—Cualquier cosa por ustedes —asintió el castaño menor, sonriendo.

—¿Y traes dinero? —preguntó Tai, con los ojos llenos de esperanza. ¡Ahora podían salir antes de la madrugada! Con un poco de suerte, ni sus padres ni la tía de Sora tendrían que enterarse de todo esto.

Daisuke lució confundido por un segundo y enseguida se llevó las manos a los bolsillos extrayendo de ellos todo el dinero que tenía. Dio un rápido vistazo a su mano, haciendo un recuento antes de volver a mirar a Tai.

—¿Sirven dos yenes?

Taichi comenzó a darse pequeños cabezazos contra la pared. La mueca de aflicción volvió a los labios de Sora. Después de todo esto estaban igual de perdidos que al principio. _O tal vez peor_.

El policía le preguntó a Daisuke si tenía dinero o no, y le advirtió que si no mejor no le hiciera perder el tiempo. Como consecuencia, el chico que era conocido por tener un carácter tan explosivo como el del ex líder de los digielegidos, quien de paso era su ídolo, se puso a discutir con él, las cosas se acaloraron un poco, y acabó metido tras las rejas, haciendo compañía a sus senpais.

Al poco rato ya estaba llorando junto a los barrotes.

—¡Eres un bebé llorón! —se burló Akimi.

—Anímate, Dai —le dijo Tai, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Pronto amanecerá y nos soltarán.

—¡Mi mamá va matarme! Me escapé de la cena para venir aquí.

"Únete al grupo" Pensó Sora, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Se acercó al chico para poder ver más de cerca su camisa. Tal como pensaba, el cuello estaba manchado con labial, un labial que ella conocía muy bien.

—¿Una noche agitada? —le preguntó.

Tanto Daisuke como su novio se voltearon a mirarla con extrañeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sora? —preguntó Tai.

—Él sabrá

—N-no, no sé de qué hablas, Sora-san —se defendió el castaño menor.

—Ese labial que tienes en la camisa… tal vez sea sólo una coincidencia, pero es igual a uno que tiene Mimi y ella no utiliza nada que no sea _exclusivo_ —comentó risueña.

Taichi maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Ya había dicho que no necesitaba una imagen mental de esos dos juntos?

¿Qué había hecho que fuera tan malo para que le pasara esto a él?

Primero pasaba la noche de Navidad encerrado en aquel lugar, luego descubría que Yamato estaba aprovechándose de su hermanita y ahora esto. ¡Era demasiado que asimilar!

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que volvieron a oír pasos acercándose. Taichi se preguntó qué podría ser esta vez, ¿otra llamada misericordiosa de su mejor amigo?

El mismo guardia que había encerrado a Daisuke con ellos hace media hora se detuvo frente a la celda.

—Bien. Ustedes fueron detenidos haciendo escándalo en un centro comercial, así que no podíamos dejarlos libres. Era necesario que aprendieran la lección, pero es Navidad… por eso, dejaremos que vengan a celebrar con nosotros —les dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—¿Nos dejará salir? ¿En serio? —preguntó Sora.

—Mejor salgan rápido, antes de que me arrepienta.

La chica no esperó que se lo repitiera. En menos de cinco segundos los tres habían abandonado la pequeña celda.

De repente Taichi se sentía mejor. ¿Una fiesta en una comisaría? Esa sería una gran anécdota que contar.

Tal vez la noche no había salido como esperaba y todos sus esfuerzos por armar un buen plan para su cita con Sora habían resultado inútiles, ni siquiera le había podido entregar su regalo, pero a pesar de todo eso le pareció que lo más importante era que estaban juntos. Luego de esa agotadora y extraña noche seguían juntos y esperaba que fuera así por mucho tiempo más. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, la próxima Navidad las cosas sí saldrían según lo planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Sí, lo sé. Es un tremendo cliché con un Yamakari bastante predecible como añadidura (ejem, ya sabéis, no puedo evitarlo, ya ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, me sale solo)

Puede ser una fecha inoportuna para publicar, pero _hey_, quería hacerlo antes de que se acabara el año, y lo conseguí.

Sobre el **Daimi **(DaisukexMimi) la verdad no lo planeé. Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento respecto a la pareja, pero usualmente cuando algo me sale de la nada decido dejarlo. En todo caso, no son más que guiños.

El final sigue sin convencerme, lo leí una y otra vez, pero no se me ocurrió uno mejor. Tendrá que bastar por ahora.

Aprovecho para desear a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí un muy feliz Año Nuevo.

Gracias por leer :)

**PD:**

_**Genee, **_últimamente has estado ausente en la página, por lo que imagino que tardarás un poco en leer esto, pero espero que cuando lo hagas te guste. No tiene mucho romance y tampoco estoy segura de la parte del humor, pero lo escribí con mucho cariño.


End file.
